Earth C's life
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: Suite de petites scènes constituant la vie de nos héros sur leur nouvelle planète... (Présence de : Karkat, Dave, Dirk, Rose, Roxy, Jade, Jane, John, Jake, Calliope, Aradia, Sollux, Vriska, Terezi)
1. Culture et confiture

**_Dispositions légales :_** _Homestuck_ appartient à Andrew Hussie, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.

 _Dans ces chapitres, les ships seront les suivants :_

 _Moirails : Karkat/Kanaya + Roxy/Calliope + Terezi/Vriska_

 _Matesprites : Rose/Kanaya + Karkat/Dave + Mayor/Mailwoman + Dirk/Jake + Sollux/Aradia + Roxy/John_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Culture et confiture**

* * *

La soirée commençait lorsque Karkat sortit enfin de la cuisine avec une boite contenant des biscuits colorés. Le troll avait fait au mieux pour suivre la recette que lui avait envoyée John, et en avait même préparé en plus afin que Dave et Jade puissent goûter. Il pensait – espérait – s'en être plutôt bien tiré.

En chantonnant, il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures, lorsque Dave le vit et l'interpella.

« kat ? tu vas où ?

\- HUM ? JE VAIS CHEZ CALLIOPE. JOHN, ROXY, ROSE ET KANAYA FONT UN DOUBLE-RENCART, ALORS ON S'EST ORGANISÉ UNE SOIRÉE FILM.

\- calliope ? depuis quand tu es aussi proche d'elle ?

\- ON A PAS MAL DISCUTÉ LORS DU MARIAGE DE TA SOEUR. ELLE EST PLUTÔT SYMPA ET VRAIMENT GENTILLE. ON S'EST TROUVÉ DES POINTS COMMUNS, DONC VOILÀ.

\- comme quoi ?

\- ELLE EST PASSIONNÉE DE ROMANCES, COMME MOI... ET PAS QUE LES ROMANCES TROLLS, D'AILLEURS. ELLE A PAS MAL D'INFORMATIONS SUR LES ROMANCES D'AUTRES ESPÈCES... DU COUP ON S'ÉCHANGE DES ROMANS ET DES FILMS, PUIS ON EN DISCUTE ENSEMBLE POUR PARTAGER NOS OPINIONS ET TOUT ÇA... PARFOIS KANAYA NOUS REJOINT...

\- et pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- JE NE PENSAIS PAS QUE ÇA T'INTÉRESSAIT AUTANT. SI TU VEUX JE POURRAIS TE PRÊTER CERTAINS DE NOS ÉCRITS – PARCE QUE OUI, ON FAIT DES COMPTES-RENDUS DE CE QU'ON A PENSÉ ET NOS INTERPRÉTATIONS... OU DES ROMANS D'AILLEURS. ÇA PERMET DE SAVOIR OÙ ON EN EST.

\- nan, tu sais bien que je ne sais pas lire votre alphabet.

\- OH.

\- je peux venir avec toi ? »

Karkat sembla gêné par la question de Dave, qui comprit aussitôt qu'il n'osait pas lui dire quelque chose. Il le fixa dans les yeux en silence, jusqu'à ce que le Prophète du Sang se décidât à parler.

« C'EST-À-DIRE QUE LAISSER JADE TOUTE SEULE... C'EST PRÉCISÉMENT POUR ÉVITER QUE QUELQU'UN NE SOIT SEUL QUE JE PARS, ALORS BON...

\- elle pourrait venir avec nous !

\- TU SAIS BIEN QUE JE N'AIME PAS QU'ON LAISSE LE ROYAUME SANS PERSONNE POUR INTERVENIR EN CAS DE BESOIN.

\- karkat, ils ont tenu 5000 ans sans toi, je te jure qu'ils pourront tenir une nuit sans que cela ne dégénère complètement ! »

Le troll ne répondit rien mais le Chevalier du Temps n'eut pas de mal à voir qu'il l'avait blessé, en lui rappelant de mauvais souvenir. Karkat ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de la mort de ses amis (à cause, disait-il de son incapacité à être un vrai chef), et il s'inquiétait sans cesse de ne pas être assez bon pour guider la nouvelle race troll, malgré tout ce que pouvait bien penser Echidna ou Kanaya. Dave n'aimait pas voir son matesprite dans cet état et se passa la main en soupirant.

« désolé kat. Je vais rester. Va t'amuser avec callie et embrasse-la de ma part.

\- MERCI DAVE. JE... LA PROCHAINE FOIS, JE FERAI EN SORTE QUE TU PUISSES VENIR, SI TU VEUX. »

Karkat enlaça Dave avec douceur, souriant de soulagement, avant de partir vers l'une des fenêtres dimensionnelles que les Héros avaient installées ici et là afin de pouvoir circuler plus facilement d'un royaume à l'autre. Avant de partir, il se retourna et dit :

« JE VOUS AI LAISSÉ DES BISCUITS... SI VOUS VOULEZ GOÛTER... ET IL Y A DES FILMS AUSSI... COMME ÇA VOUS POURREZ AUSSI FAIRE UNE SOIRÉE FILM, JE SUPPOSE... ? JE VEUX DIRE... ENFIN... FAITES CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ... »

Dave se mit à sourire à son tour.

« merci kat mais ne t'inquiète pas pour nous et passe une bonne soirée 3

\- TOI AUSSI... 3. »

Et sur ce, il partit rejoindre son amie cherub.


	2. Kintsugi

**Chapitre 2 : Kintsugi**

* * *

« Dirk ! Enfin je te trouve ! Depuis combien de temps te caches-tu ici ?

\- Hum ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête en entendant son nom, pour observer Jake qui venait d'entrer dans le garage, un sourire aux lèvres. Dirk s'essuya un peu le front et les mains avant de lui répondre tranquillement.

« Je ne sais pas. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Presque midi.

\- Donc quatre heures.

\- Tu es bien matinal ! Quest-ce que tu fais ?

\- Jane m'a demandé de lui réparer quelques brobots de sa chaîne de production. J'en profite pour voir si je ne peux pas les améliorer.

\- Je vois. Chère jane, elle a raison de faire appel à toi pour ce genre de tâche, parce que tu es vraiment très doué en mécanique. Mais je me demande si arquiusprite ne pourrait pas aussi le faire ? Enfin je suis certain qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait en s'adressant à toi parce que les brobots c'est ton domaine après tout.

\- Elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec Arquiusprite... Je ne l'en blâme pas.

\- Oh oui bien sûr. Je vois. »

Il y eut un silence exactement suffisamment long pour être gênant, avant que Dirk ne demande :

« Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Hum non. Savoir où tu étais et vérifier ce que tu faisais... Je peux taider peut-être ?

\- Okay. »

Ils se mirent donc au travail. Jake n'avait pas autant de talent que Dirk, mais il faisait de son mieux pour l'aider – ou du moins, pour ne pas le gêner. Au bout d'une heure, ils décidèrent de faire une pause pour aller manger. Jake fit la cuisine – il s'était entraîné des jours et des jours pour maîtriser des recettes simples, alors Dirk le laissait généralement faire – et ils s'installèrent à table. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé sur Terre C, le Prince de Cœur avait eu l'occasion de constater que le Page de l'Espoir faisait de son mieux pour s'améliorer, notamment en essayant de davantage prendre en compte les sentiments d'autrui et en essayant de faire des petits gestes pour prouver son amitié. Tout le monde, en fait, l'avait remarqué. Mais il était bon parfois de le lui dire – après sa crise de confiance en lui-même, Jake pouvait avoir besoin de ce genre de réconfort...

« Tu as fait des progrès.

\- Ah ? Merci beaucoup ! John et jane ont eu la gentillesse de me donner des conseils supplémentaires et jade m'a rappelé toutes les fonctions de nos appareils de cuisine. Ce nest pas encore parfait mais je fais de mon mieux et si mon Dirk préféré le remarque je ne peux quêtre heureux !

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, même si la cuisine s'améliore, oui.

\- Tu parlais de quoi alors ?

\- ... Rien. Ce n'est pas grave. Aller, dépêchons-nous pour pouvoir renvoyer ses brobots le plus vite à Jane. »

Jake hocha la tête, et ils finirent leur repas joyeusement, tandis que le Page de l'Espoir continuait à babiller sur tout et rien, tout en veillant à ne pas trop ennuyer son matesprite. Celuic-i se dit que le jeu l'avait peut-être brisé – en particulier les remarques de cette troll, Vriska –, mais il n'en était ressorti que plus fort, et prêt à devenir meilleur.

Ses cicatrices étaient devenues ses marques de beauté et d'orgueil. Et Dirk était fier de lui.


	3. Dessine-moi un portrait

**Chapitre 3 : Dessine-moi un portrait**

* * *

La jeune cherub était toute excitée : après deux heures de travail, elle avait enfin terminé son projet, et n'avait qu'une hâte, le montrer aux garçons. Sans penser à les prévenir, elle se précipita vers l'une des fenêtres de transports et se dirigea vers le Royaume des Consorts en chantonnant. Les salamandres et autres reptiles amicaux l'accueillaient avec des bulles et l'accompagnaient parfois sur quelques mètres alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le palais. Elle sonna, mais personne ne répondit, aussi Calliope décida-t-elle d'entrer, sans trouver la moindre trace de présence. On peut dire qu'elle était un peu dépitée ! Mais encore une fois, les consorts eurent la gentillesse de la guider, et la menèrent jusqu'au garage.

Calliope vit ses deux amis en train de travailler sur des robots (ou des brobots, sans doute), et hésita un moment à les déranger, mais Jake releva la tête et la vit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se cacher. Les garçons décidèrent alors aussitôt de la rejoindre.

« Calliope chère amie quel plaisir ! Que fais-tu ici ?

\- oh, mes trésors, comment-allez voUs ?

\- Très bien. Que fais-tu par ici ?

\- je... je sUis venUe voUs apporter Un cadeaU. j'espère qU'il voUs plaira...

\- Oh chère douce calliope que c'est gentil de ta part ! Je ne doute pas qu'il ne pourra que réjouir nos cœurs et j'ai hâte de pouvoir regarder ce que tu as pu nous faire !

\- héhé. tenez ! »

Elle leur tendit à chacun deux grands et fins paquets qu'ils ouvrirent doucement pour découvrir le cadeau : il s'agissait pour chacun d'un portrait en gouache, dans leur tenue de God Tier, auprès des Consorts. Chaque tableau pouvait être pris individuellement, mais ensemble, ils formaient une image plus vaste représentant le royaume en liesse. Dirk fut le premier à réagir, prenant Calliope dans les bras pour la remercier, rapidement imiter par son matesprite.

« Merci Calliope. On va se dépêcher de les abrocher dans le hall d'entrée. Je dois avoir des cadres quelque part. Tu veux nous aider ?

\- avec plaisir, si je pUis être d'Une aide qUelconqUe !

\- Alors suis-nous ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils dénichèrent rapidement les cadres en question et en peu de temps les portraits trônaient fièrement sur le mur. Les trois amis admirèrent un moment le résultat, satisfaits d'eux.

« Ça rend bien je trouve !

-Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, Calliope. C'est une très belle afrère.

\- héhé, merci Dirk.

\- En as-tu fait aussi pour nos camarades des autres royaumes ?

\- oh, pas encore, j'y travaille. j'ai commencé par voUs, alors je voUlais voUs les apporter aU plUs tôt. est-ce Un problème ?

\- Absolument pas. »

Les deux garçons la prirent dans leurs bras et se dépêchèrent de prendre une photo pour immortaliser l'instant (et narguer Roxy, aussi) avant que Calliope ne leur dise à regret qu'elle devait les quitter et les laisser à leurs bricolages.


	4. Cauchemar

**Chapitre 4 : Cauchemar**

* * *

Karkat se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, clairement agité par le rêve – le cauchemar pour être exact – qu'il venait de faire. Même après tout ce temps, les visions continuaient à le hanter. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû accepter que l'ancêtre de Vriska le soigne ? Non, cela n'aurait probablement pas bien tourné, comme d'habitude. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida de se lever, de s'habiller et de mettre ses chaussures pour sortir.

Cependant, ce remue-ménage avait fini par réveiller Dave, qui sortit encore tout endormi de leur chambre pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

« CE N'EST RIEN... RETOURNE TE COUCHER. »

Le ton du troll avait beau être doux, l'humain n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Karkat refusait tout contact ou de revenir se coucher. Ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre, Dave le laissa partir. Dès que le troll eut le dos tourné, il en appela un autre, Kanaya, pour lui demander de venir le calmer. Elle grommela un peu mais décida de venir.

Elle finit par le trouver dans le grand musée où le nouveau peuple troll avait construit des statues des douze « fondateurs » - ses compagnons de jeu – d'après la description que leur en avait donné Karkat. Karkat, qui se trouvait d'ailleurs devant sa propre statue, ses faucilles en main. Il semblait songeur, et n'entendit pas sa moirail arriver avant que celle-ci ne lui pose doucement une main sur l'épaule.

« Karkat Qu'Est-Ce Que Tu Fais Ici En Plein Milieu De La Nuit

\- KANAYA... C'EST DAVE QUI T'ENVOIE, N'EST-CE PAS ?

\- Oui Il Est Inquiet Pour Toi

\- TOUT VA BIEN, TU PEUX RETOURNER CHEZ TOI... JE VAIS BIEN.

\- Pourtant Tu es Là »

Il ne répondit rien, et elle reprit aussitôt, curieuse.

« Que Fais-Tu Là D'Ailleurs

\- JE... C'EST JUSTE QUE... ÇA SEMBLE TELLEMENT INJUSTE QUE MA STATUE SE TIENNE AUPRÈS D'EUX... PAS APRÈS CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ... CE QUE J'AI FAIT...

\- Karkat Nous Avons Déjà Parlé De Ça Et Tu N'Es Pas Responsable

\- JE SAIS QUE C'EST CE QUE TU PENSES, MAIS À CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE FAIS CES CAUCHEMARS, JE NE PEUX PAS M'EMPÊCHER DE... C'EST DE MA FAUTE. J'AURAIS DÛ MIEUX FAIRE, J'AURAIS DÛ ÊTRE LÀ POUR EUX, FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE...

\- Quoi

\- JE NE SAIS PAS ! ET ÇA ME TUE !

\- Et Que Comptais-Tu Faire

\- JE NE SUIS PAS SÛR...

\- Détruire Ta Statue Peut-Être

\- PEUT-ÊTRE... JE NE SAIS PAS...

\- Ils Ont Beaucoup Travaillé Dessus Tu Sais

\- OUI... JE SAIS...

\- Alors Arrête Ça Et Rentrons D'Accord »

Karkat hocha la tête et se blottit dans les bras de sa moirail, qui lui tapota gentiment sur la tête avec douceur. Lorsqu'elle le jugea suffisamment calme, elle le ramena chez lui, auprès de Dave qui était déjà totalement réveillé et qui leur avait préparé un petit encas. Ils mangèrent en silence, puis Kanaya embrassa Karkat sur le front avant de partir, alors que Dave forçait Karkat à retourner dans leur chambre pour dormir.

Ils avaient tous besoin de plus de repos.


	5. Retour en classe

**Chapitre 5 : Retour en classe**

* * *

« kan, tu peux m'aider ?

\- Kan

\- oui, je pensais que ce serait plutôt cool de... donner un surnom. tu vois ? plutôt que de toujours dire le prénom complet... ça paraît un peu distant, non ? ça te plait pas ?

\- Hum Ce N'Est Pas Le Problème

\- alors c'est quoi le problème

-Le Surnom Choisi

\- pourquoi

\- Il Me Rappelle Un De Nos Anciens Compagnons Morts

\- oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste

\- Je Ne Suis Pas Triste Je Ne L'Aimais Pas Spécialement Et C'Est Moi Qui L'Ai Tué

\- quoi ?

\- Pour Ma Défense C'Est Lui Qui A Commencé

\- ooookay... mais du coup, ça te va si je te donne un surnom ?

\- Oui Mais Pas Celui-Là

\- je réfléchirai à un autre surnom alors

\- Que Voulais-Tu Sinon

\- ah oui ! tu pourrais m'apprendre votre alphabet

\- Pourquoi Ce Soudain Intérêt

\- je voudrais pouvoir participer à vos ateliers de lectures, avec kat et callie, mais pour ça il faut que je puisse lire... et je peux pas tout le temps demander à kat de me faire la lecture

\- Je Vois Oui Je Peux Faire Ça

\- merci aya tu gères !

\- Aya

\- à demain ! »

La troll n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse au loin. Elle haussa les épaules et passa à autre chose, en se disant qu'elle verrait bien ce qui allait se passer...

Mais le lendemain, à dix heures pétantes, ils étaient là, devant sa porte. Oui, pluriel. Parce que ce n'était plus que Dave, mais aussi John, Jane et Jake. Elle haussa les sourcils.

« j'ai amené des amis, ils voulaient apprendre aussi. »

Kanaya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes sur cela (peut-être le regard gêné de Jake, ou l'attitude blasée de Jane), mais elle les invita à la suivre vers une petite salle qu'elle avait aménagé spécialement pour ça, avec des petits bureaux et des cahiers. Ils s'installèrent et elle commença la « leçon » tandis qu'ils s'appliquaient à essayer de recopier les lettres, les mots, les phrases.

Kanaya devait l'admettre, cela lui plaisait bien.


	6. Cuisine

**Chapitre 6 : Cuisine**

* * *

« Jooooohn ? Tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- j'arriiiiiive ! »

Le jeune homme descendit les escaliers en trombe pour rejoindre Jane dans la cuisine. Elle avait son tablier et ses maniques sur elle, tous ses ingrédients de sortis. John se mit à rire un peu et s'assit autour de la table, devinant exactement pour quelle raison la jeune femme l'avait appelé.

« qu'est-ce que c'est aujourd'hui ?

\- La première est une nouvelle recette de gâteau sans œuf ni huile. J'ai besoin de ton avis, j'ai peur que ce soit trop sec.

\- allons-y alors ! »

Elle lui servit une petite part et le regarda manger avec appréhension. Il goûta, mais fit rapidement une petite moue désolée.

« tu as raison, c'est un peu sec... peut-être un peu plus de beurre ? ou alors à servir avec une crème ou avec du thé peut-être.

\- Hum, je note. Je vais essayer ça. Ensuite ! Tourte salée.

\- tu ne fais pas les choses dans l'ordre haha !

\- Non, désolée, j'essaie juste de me concentrer pour avoir ton avis sur tout ce que j'ai préparé.

\- combien de recettes aujourd'hui ?

\- Quatre.

\- d'accord. goûtons ça alors !

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- pas de problème. »

La tourte eut le feu vert du jeune homme, mais il dut empêcher sa chère nanna de jamais retenter le cake aux sardines et lentilles. Quant à la crème au citron, il ne put s'empêcher de la manger entièrement.

« dis-donc jane, tu es un vrai cordon bleu !

\- J'espère bien, c'est quand même mon fond de commerce !

\- c'est vrai, d'ailleurs, tes recettes sont vraiment géniales !

\- Merci, j'ai appris la plupart d'entre elles quand j'étais toute petite, en cuisinant avec... »

Elle s'arrêta un moment, pensive. Son sourire disparut une seconde et elle soupira, tandis que John cessait de manger, lui aussi un peu triste.

« avec papa. »

Jane hocha la tête sans dire un mot, n'osant pas croiser le regard de John. Chacun des deux était plongé dans une légère mélancolie, qui leur dura plusieurs secondes... mais avant qu'ils ne se laissent aller à la tristesse, le jeune homme recommença à sourire avant de lui demander :

« c'est tout ce dont tu avais besoin ?

\- Heu, oui. Merci John.

\- de rien. Je vais rejoindre jake, on a prévu de regarder un film ensemble.

\- D'accord, bon après-midi.

\- merci, toi aussi.

\- Merci. »

Sur ces mots, l'Héritier du Souffle sortit après un dernier signe de la main et disparut rapidement. Il ne voulait pas que sa chère Serveuse de la Vie ne le voit triste, au souvenir de leur père...


	7. Play Time

**Chapitre 7 : Play Time**

* * *

Une table couverte : biscuits, boissons, dés, papiers. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour passer un bon après-midi entre amies. Deux humaines et une cherub s'apprêtaient à lancer une nouvelle partie de jeu, portant déjà leur costume de trollsona pour l'occasion.

« donc, le scénario d'aUjoUrd'hUi. noUs sommes sUr alternia, lors d'Une campagne de gUerre. les habitants des mers contre ceUx des terres. noUs sommes des résistantes qUi tentons de les arrêter. voUs êtes d'accord avec ce plan ?

\- Oui, c'est génial !

\- je suis daccord ! quest-ce quon fait maintenant ?

\- on va chacUne répartir des points selon différentes catégories : force, vitesse, intelligence... je voUs ai toUt écrit sur une feuille, voUs n'avez plUs qu'à remplir.

\- Tu es drôlement bien préparée Callie !

\- je... j'ai toUjoUrs voUlU faire ça, mais mon frère ne voUlait jamais participer. est-ce Un problème ?

\- pas du tout ! C'est même très agréable de ne pas avoir autre chose à faire que se laisser porter !

\- héhé, tant mieUx. »

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à écrire en souriant, prêtes à partir dans une nouvelle aventure beaucoup moins risquée que celle qui les avait toutes les trois réunies sur cette nouvelle planète.


	8. Entre deux bulles

**Chapitre 8 : Entre deux bulles**

* * *

Tout était en train de se détruire autour d'elle. Toutes les bulles disparaissaient les unes après les autres. Vriska devait avouer que c'était plutôt joli à voir, et elle adorerait rester plus longtemps pour regarder, mais maintenant que sa mission était terminée, elle voulait plutôt aller sur cette nouvelle Terre, prendre du repos bien mérité. Cependant, ce n'était pas toujours évident de savoir où aller dans cet endroit... Elle était pourtant plutôt confiante, sachant qu'elle finirait bien par trouver son chemin.

Au détour d'une bulle, Vriska finit par voir deux visages familiers et bien vivants. Sollux et Aradia, qui regardaient ces destructions avec un certain plaisir.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

\- 0n p0urrait te ret0urner la questi0n, Vriska.

\- on regarde les destructions ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

\- Je vois ça, je voulais dire, vous n'êtes pas déjà partis pour le nouveau monde ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

\- on va y aller oui

\- 0n attend simplement que ce s0it fini.

\- tu ne trouves pas ça joli, toi ?

\- Au 8out de la 8illionième 8ulle, ça devient un peu 8anal je trouve. »

Aradia rit un peu et Sollux haussa les épaules sans rien répondre. Ils regardèrent tous les trois une nouvelle disparition en silence, puis Vriska s'étira un peu.

« 8on, c'est pas tout ça mais moi je veux rentrer ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

\- tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, ça va aller, j'ai l'impression que je me rapproche... ... ..

\- 0k, dans ce cas, b0nne chance. Salue t0ut le m0nde de n0tre part.

\- Dépêchez-vous quand même de nous rejoindre, ça va être rigolo ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Un tout nouveau monde à explorer et fouiller ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

\- ne t'inquiète pas on reviendra vite »

Vriska les salua et reprit son chemin, les laissant à leur contemplation. Sa route continuait sans eux. On l'attendait déjà depuis suffisamment longtemps.


	9. Culture cinématographique

**Chapitre 9 : Culture cinématographique**

* * *

Jake venait d'arriver dans le Royaume des Humains pour retrouver John. Il avait oublié de le prévenir qu'il venait, mais heureusement pour lui, l'Héritier du Souffle se trouvait bien chez lui et l'accueillit en souriant, bien que surpris.

« jake ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je voulais te prévenir que j'ai réussi à retrouver mes archives de films ! Plus de trois cents merveilles cinématographiques qui n'attendent que nous, dont presque l'intégralité de la filmographie de nicolas cage !

\- wow ! génial ! du coup, tu veux qu'on se regarde un film aujourd'hui ? je n'ai rien de prévu, donc si tu as du temps...

\- Ce serait avec un plaisir sans limite bien sûr, parce que tu es un compagnon très agréable et que j'aime les films – mais tu le sais déjà, je suis désolé, je continue à parler dans le vide...

\- héhé, ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'installer, tu veux ?

\- Je te suis. »

Ils s'installèrent donc dans le salon, saluant Jane qui se dépêcha de partir pour rejoindre Roxy et Calliope, et déposèrent boissons, bonbons et biscuits sur la table basse, prêts à profiter d'un bel après-midi pour regarder un chef-d'oeuvre de l'Ancien Monde.

« qu'est-ce que tu nous proposes ?

\- Dirk m'avait parlé d'un film... The human centipede si je me souviens bien. On peut essayer ça, si tu veux.

\- allons-y ! »

Et c'est avec beaucoup de conviction qu'ils lancèrent le film !

x

Même pas une heure plus tard, ils l'avaient arrêté pour ne plus jamais en parler.

Jamais.

Mais si Dirk posait des quest...

JAMAIS.


	10. Petite cuisine entre amies

**Chapitre 10 : Petite cuisine entre amies**

* * *

« Désolée de mon retard les filles ! Me voici !

\- jane ! »

Roxy et Calliope prirent Jane dans leurs bras avant de l'emmener dans la cuisine où elles avaient sorti tous leurs ingrédients – vraiment tous, même des ingrédients inutiles pour la recette prévue, comme des citrouilles – et ustensiles. La cuisinière ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cela. Elle prit le tablier que Roxy lui tendit et se lava les mains, avant de se tourner vers ses amies.

« Alors les filles, prêtes à cuisiner ?

\- oUi ! cette recette a l'air vraiment très intéressante en plUs !

\- le tiramisu ? il paraît que c'est suuuuuper bon !

\- Héhé, ça dépend des goûts, certains n'aiment pas le café qu'il contient.

\- rhooo, ils sont pas drôles !

\- Certes, mais c'est comme ça. »

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent au travail joyeusement, et Jane put à nouveau constater que ce n'était pas si simple de cuisiner à plusieurs, surtout avec des débutantes comme ses deux amies, qui n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de cuisiner. En même temps, lorsque l'on ne dispose que de citrouilles ou de poussières d'étoile...

Bien sûr, Roxy avait eu l'occasion de cuisiner un peu pendant les trois ans où ils attendaient leurs dancêtres, mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça, notamment parce qu'elle avait tendance à vouloir tricher au niveau de la cuisson, ou de rajouter des épices (elle adorait les épices) de manière un peu aléatoire...

Calliope était beaucoup plus disciplinée et prête à aider, donc c'était beaucoup plus simple de cuisiner avec elle. Et puis elle tempérait un peu (beaucoup) Roxy, ce pour quoi Jane ne pouvait être que reconnaissante. Si l'héritière Crocker (?) avait dû l'empêcher seule de rajouter des colorants aléatoires pour la quatrième fois dans les préparations...

Au bout d'une heure, les jeunes femmes avaient réussi à préparer du tiramisu pour tout le monde, ainsi que quelques gâteaux et recettes supplémentaires, profitant de tous les ingrédients à disposition – et de l'amour incontestable de Jane pour la cuisine. Ce soir allait être une avalanche de délices sucrés, et tant pis pour la ligne !


	11. Cadence parfaite

**Chapitre 11 : Cadence parfaite**

* * *

Un matin, alors que Dave venait à peine d'émerger de son sommeil, il fut surpris de trouver son frère installé à sa table, en train de petit-déjeuner avec Karkat. Encore trop fatigué pour interroger cette présence non-annoncée, il attendit de boire le café que lui tendit son matesprit, en lançant un « b'jour » peu convaincu. Son frère sembla comprendre, et après l'avoir également salué, il attendit patiemment qu'il eut finit sa boisson avant d'annoncer la raison de sa venue.

« Dave, ça te dirait qu'on fasse de la musique ensemble ?

\- pourquoi ?

\- Roxy et Calliope sont en train de développer un jeu vidéo pour passer le temps, et elles m'ont demander de l'aide pour le son.

\- oh cool ouais pourquoi pas

\- Parfait, tu veux commencer quand ?

\- laisse-moi m'habiller et je suis à toi »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, installés dans le studio d'enregistrement que Dave avait fait construire dans leur maison. Ils mirent un moment à trouver un rythme de travail efficace – c'était la première fois de leur vie qu'ils avaient l'occasion de produire de la musique ensemble après tout – mais vers trois heures de l'après-midi, lorsque Karkat vint voir ce qu'ils faisaient, les deux Strider se déchainaient sur leur juxebox, tout sourire.

Le troll les regarda, dubitatif, ne comprenant pas comment Dave avait pu se retrouver sans pantalon en train de faire de l'air guitar alors que Dirk pianotait violemment sur son piano électrique. Doucement, il referma la porte et fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Les humains étaient vraiment étranges...


	12. Des nouvelles

**Chapitre 12 : Des nouvelles**

* * *

Lundi XXXXXX

carcinoGeneticist [CG] a commencé à troller twinArmageddons [TA]

CG : HEY... SALUT. JE ME DEMANDAIS COMMENT TU ALLAIS – VOUS ALLIEZ, VU QUE JE SUPPOSE QUE ARADIA EST AVEC TOI (SALUT À TOI AUSSI, DU COUP) – ET SI TOUT ALLAIT BIEN... EST-CE QUE VOUS VENEZ BIENTÔT ?

x

Jeudi XXXXXX

carcinoGeneticist [CG] a commencé à troller twinArmageddons [TA]

CG : NOUS SOMMES VRAIMENT DES DIEUX POUR EUX, C'EST VRAIMENT BIZARRE ! SURTOUT PARCE QU'ILS NE NOUS VÉNÈRENT PAS VRAIMENT, À NOUS FAIRE DES SACRIFICES OU QUOI QUE CE SOIT... JUSTE, DES DIEUX « NORMAUX », SI ON PEUT DIRE ÇA.

CG : JE VEUX DIRE, ILS SONT TRÈS RESPECTUEUX ENVERS NOUS, MAIS ON NE PASSE PAS EN PRIORITÉ DANS LES BOUTIQUES OU QUOI QUE CE SOIT. COMME LES AUTRES GENS. MAIS À CÔTÉ DE ÇA, ILS NOUS DEMANDENT DES CONSEILS OU DE LEUR RACONTER NOS AVENTURES..

CG : JE NE SAIS PAS, JE TROUVE ÇA MARRANT, SANS DOUTE...

x

Samedi XXXXXX

carcinoGeneticist [CG] a commencé à troller twinArmageddons [TA]

CG : LA NOUVELLE SOCIÉTÉ TROLL EST VRAIMENT INTÉRESSANTE. ILS ONT PAS MAL DE NOUVELLES TECHNOLOGIES QUI POURRAIENT T'INTÉRESSER, SOLLUX. ET PUIS ROXY EST UNE BONNE HACKEUSE AUSSI, JE SUIS SÛR QUE TU T'ENTENDRAIS BIEN AVEC ELLE...

CG : C'EST EN QUELQUE SORTE LA MÈRE DE DAVE ? TU SAIS, CES HISTOIRES D'ECTOBIOLOGIE, ET LA GÉNÉALOGIE COMPLIQUÉE DES HUMAINS... ENFIN BREF.

CG : JE TE TIENDRAI AU COURANT. J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS REVENEZ BIENTÔT...

x

Mardi XXXXXX

carcinoGeneticist [CG] a commencé à troller twinArmageddons [TA]

CG : ILS NOUS ONT CONSACRÉ UNE SEMAINE SPÉCIALE ! TU Y CROIS, TOI ? UNE SEMAINE DE CÉLÉBRATIONS ET DES FESTIVITÉS, AVEC DES SPECTACLES... ILS SE DONNENT BEAUCOUP DE MAL POUR NOUS. ON A PRIS DES PHOTOS POUR TE MONTRER...

CG : MAIS MAINTENANT QUE J'Y PENSE, VOUS POURREZ VOIR ÇA PAR VOUS-MÊMES LORSQUE VOUS REVIENDREZ, VU QUE C'EST CHAQUE ANNÉE...

x

Mercredi XXXXXX

carcinoGeneticist [CG] a commencé à troller twinArmageddons [TA]

CG : EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ CROISÉ TEREZI OU VRISKA AU DÉTOUR D'UNE EXPLOSION ? TEREZI NE ME RÉPOND PAS VRAIMENT, DONC JE NE SAIS PAS TROP OÙ ELLE EN EST DANS SES RECHERCHES.

x

Vendredi XXXXXX

carcinoGeneticist [CG] a commencé à troller twinArmageddons [TA]

CG : MAIS D'ABORD, EST-CE QUE TU AS UN ORDINATEUR ? OU ARADIA ? EST-CE QUE L'UN D'ENTRE VOUS A UN ORDINATEUR, UN TÉLÉPHONE, QUOI QUE CE SOIT POUR ME RÉPONDRE ?

CG : IL ME SEMBLE QUE NON.

CG : ÇA EXPLIQUERAIT POURQUOI TU NE ME RÉPONDS JAMAIS, HAHA.

CG : J'EN VIENS À ESPÉRER QUE C'EST ÇA, POUR NE PAS AVOIR L'AIR COMPLÈTEMENT PATHÉTIQUE, À T'ÉCRIRE DANS LE VIDE. ENFIN, C'EST TOUT AUSSI PATHÉTIQUE, MAINTENANT QUE J'Y PENSE...

CG : OH, ET PUIS MERDE.

x

Dimanche XXXXXX

carcinoGeneticist [CG] a commencé à troller twinArmageddons [TA]

CG : J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS ALLEZ BIEN, ARADIA ET TOI. JE SUIS UN PEU OCCUPÉ EN CE MOMENT, AVEC LES TROLLS ET TOUT ET TOUT, MAIS BON.

CG : DE TOUTES FAÇONS, CE N'ÉTAIT PAS COMME SI TU ATTENDAIS MES MESSAGES, VU QUE TU NE LES LIS PAS...

x

Jeudi XXXXXX

carcinoGeneticist [CG] a commencé à troller twinArmageddons [TA]

CG : TU ME MANQUES. VOUS ME MANQUEZ TOUS LES DEUX.

CG : C'EST IDIOT, HEIN... MAIS VOUS ÊTES PARMI LES RARES TROLLS SURVIVANTS D'ALTERNIA... MES AMIS...

CG : …

CG : JE CROIS QUE... CE QUE J'ESSAIE DE DIRE...

CG : J'ESPÈRE QUE JE POURRAIS VOUS REVOIR.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] a cessé de troller twinArmageddons [TA]


	13. Echec et mat

**Chapitre 13 : Échec et mat**

* * *

Un jeune homme blond aux lunettes de soleil hyper classe fait face à une jeune femme blonde à l'écharpe rose bien longue, autour d'une table d'échecs. Une partie est en cours, la tension est palpable. Il ne reste déjà plus beaucoup de pièces sur le plateau, et aucun des deux ne veut renoncer. Cela fait presque une minute complète qu'aucun des deux n'a fait un geste, imaginant toutes les combinaisons possibles.

Soudain, d'un geste confiant, Roxy déplace une pièce et toise Dirk avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. Le jeune homme observe le plateau, tente plusieurs fois de bouger des pièces, sans succès. Puis, se rendant à l'évidence, il pousse un soupir avant de sourire à sa partenaire de jeu.

« Brovo Roxy, encore une fois, tu gagnes.

\- héhé, je sais. cela me fait... cent victoires !

\- Je ne suis pas encore suffisamment bron... Je vais peut-être m'entraîner davantage.

\- mais tu t'es amélioré, t'sais !

\- J'espère bien... Cependant, tu ne crois pas que tu triches un peu, à jouer avec Callie si souvent ?

\- rhooo, pas fun ! et en plus tu sais qu'elle serait ravie d'jouer avec toi aussi, si tu lui demandais !

\- Je sais. Mais je préfère jouer avec toi. Ça nous fait notre petit truc à nous...

\- aaaaaawwwwww ! tu penses ça ? c'est trop chooouu ! tu voulais nous garder notre truc à nous ! »

Roxy se mit à rire joyeusement sous le regard amusé et rassuré de Dirk. Il avait eu peur que l'arrivée sur Terre C et la répartition entre les royaumes ne les fassent s'éloigner complètement, mas la jeune femme avait accepté de jouer le jeu – littéralement. Ils se retrouvaient donc deux mercredis par mois à jouer aux échecs et parler de tout et de rien.

Et Dirk ne pouvait pas en être plus fier.


	14. Of ponies and wizards

**Chapitre 14 : Of ponies and wizards**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Rose fut réveillée en sursaut par la sonnette de la maison sur laquelle quelqu'un s'amusait à appuyer à répétition. Elle émergea avec difficulté et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la fenêtre pour voir qui osait la déranger à cette heure-ci – peu importait quelle heure il pouvait bien être – et constata qu'il s'agissait de Jake et Dirk. Elle soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte, toujours en pyjama :

« Que puis-je pour vous deux en cette heure quelque peu matinale ?

\- Bonjour chère rose ! Je me demandais s'il vous serait possible de rester avec dirk en cette charmante journée ? »

Rose regarda Jake comme s'il avait perdu la tête – ce qui était peut-être le cas – avant de se tourner vers Dirk qui lui faisait signe de jouer le jeu. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ouvrit sa porte aux deux jeunes gens, avant de les inviter à entrer. Seul Dirk le fit, poussé doucement par Jake qui leur sourit en restant sur le seuil.

« Merci bien aimable rose ! Je reviendrai ce soir ! Passez une bonne journée ! »

Et sur ces mots, il partit au loin trop vite pour que Rose ne puisse obtenir des explications de lui. Restée seule avec son père biologique, elle se tourna vers lui et Dirk lui offrit un petit sourire désolé en se passant une main dans les cheveux, visiblement très gêné.

« Désolé de m'imbroser, Rose, mais Jake s'est mis en tête d'organiser une surprise à la maison et que je devais passer plus de temps avec toi... Donc si cela te gêne, je peux parfaitement rester en ville toute la journée et ne revenir que ce soir pour retrouver Jake. Comme ça tu seras tranquille.

\- Non non, je n'avais rien de prévu, c'est simplement quelque peu gênant de me retrouver prise au dépourvu comme cela.

\- Oh, oui, je comprends. »

Les deux jeunes gens se turent, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Rose se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle était seule avec Dirk – le Strider, s'il n'était pas dans son royaume, avait plutôt tendance à rester avec Dave ou les Alphas... Rose ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, elle n'avait pas elle-même spécialement rechercher sa compagnie. Peut-être qu'en effet c'était l'occasion de se parler et d'apprendre à plus se connaître ?

« Huum. Tu connais My Little Pony, lui demanda-t-elle hésitante ?

\- Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un dessin animé... On pourrait regarder ensemble si tu veux ?

\- Avec plaisir ! »

Rose hésita un moment à s'habiller, mais l'appel du canapé fut le plus fort : à peine installés, ils se mirent à enchaîner les épisodes sans pause. La jeune femme trouvait l'engouement de Dirk pour le dessin animé absolument fascinant.

Lorsque Jake revint ce soir-là, les deux compères étaient en train de chanter haut et fort le générique en boucle, Rose toujours en pyjama et Dirk sans tee-shirt ni chaussures. En le voyant, ils se mirent à rougir violemment et à s'arrêter, mais Jake leur sourit sans faire la moindre remarque, avant de repartir avec Dirk. En chemin, il se contenta de lui demander :

« La journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui... Très bien...

\- Tant mieux. Et si tu as pu en profiter pour te rapprocher de rose, c'est encore mieux, non ?

\- Tout à fait. »

Et peut-être même que Dirk et Rose allaient recommencer par la suite.


	15. A guide on the way

**Chapitre 15 : A guide on the way**

* * *

Sollux et Aradia se promenaient devant les décombres de bulles, lorsqu'ils virent passer à toute vitesse une traînée de fumée qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt comme le propulseur de Terezi. Aradia décida de l'appeler, mais crut un moment que la troll ne l'avait pas entendu, puisque la fusée s'éloigna encore. Cependant, après quelques secondes, ils virent Terezi se diriger vers eux avec un sourire.

« BONJOUR L3S 4M1S ! L3SQU3LS 3T3S-VOUS ? C3UX DE M4 L1GN3 T3MPOR3LL3 ?

\- 0ui

\- COOL ! C'3ST D1F1C1L3 D3 S4VO1R P4RFO1S 4V3C TOUS C3S F4NTÔM3S

\- pourtant il y en a déjà beaucoup moins depuis toute cette aventure !

\- QU'3ST-C3 QU3 VOUS F41T3S 1C1 3NCOR3 ? VOUS N'3T3S P4S 3NCOR3 SUR L4 NOUV3LL3 PL4N3T3 ?

\- n0n pas enc0re 0n attend que ça s0it finit

\- pourquoi tout le monde nous demande ça ?

\- P4RC3 QU3 C'3ST SURPR3N4NT.

\- pourtant tu es là aussi toi !

\- J3 CH3RCH3 VR1SK4 POUR L4 R4M3N3R SUR 34RTH C. VOUS N3 L'4UR13Z P4S VU3 P4R H4S4RD ?

\- si 0n lui a parlé il y a quelques temps

\- elle cherchait à rentrer d'ailleurs !

\- ZUT ! VOUS SAV3Z P4R OÙ 3LL3 3ST ALL33 ? »

Aradia regarda rapidement autour d'elle avan de désigner un endroit avec un grand sourire, alors que Sollux se contentait d'hausser les épaules, incapable de voir de toute façon.

« M3RC1 4R4D14 ! J4 V41S VO1R P4R L4 !

\- d'accord !

\- M41S VOUS V13NDR3Z SUR 34RTH C VOUS 4USS1 ?

\- 0ui dès que c'est fini 0n vient c'est pr0mis

\- COOL !

\- si tu p0uvais le dire à kk d'ailleurs

\- P4S D3 PROB3M3 J3 P4SS3R4I L3 M3SS4G3 !

\- merci

\- 4U R3VO1R L3S 4M1S

\- au revoiiiiir ! »

Terezi leur fit un petit salut auquel Aradia répondit avec énergie et Sollux plus discrètement. Puis la troll reprit sa route à la recherche de sa moirail, laissant ses deux amis à la contemplation de la destruction des bulles...


	16. Scribere

**Chapitre 16 : Scribere**

* * *

Lors d'une journée tranquille, sur une terrasse bien située, quatre jeunes filles étaient en train de converser. Des cahiers sur la table, des stylos dans les mains, il était temps de relire les travaux de chacune. Qui aurait pu dire laquelle était la plus excitée ? Kanaya, Roxy, Rose et Calliope avaient hâte de s'y mettre : elles voulaient toutes lire la suite des aventures que les autres avaient écrites.

x

 _Passe à ta voisine, une fois, deux fois, trois fois._

 _Un stylo en main, de sa couleur préférée, elle annotera l'histoire pour t'aider !_

 _Passe à ta voisine, et voyons le résultat._

x

Les cahiers revenaient, multicolores, et elles se mettaient à les lire à l'oral, commentaires compris. Autant dire que ce n'était pas très sérieux, même si Roxy était sobre ! Heureusement que les garçons n'étaient pas avec eux, ils ne tiendraient pas le coup : certaines scènes étaient plutôt... graphiques. Même s'ils avaient de l'expérience dans le domaine (*wink wink* Roxy lança à la compagnie), ils n'étaient clairement pas prêts pour ces descriptions. Dirk à la limite. Mais certainement pas Dave ou John.

Surtout pas John, d'ailleurs.

x

 _Passe à ta voisine, une fois, deux fois, trois fois._

 _Entre nous, tout ira bien, les garçons sont loin._

 _Passe à ta voisine, et voyons le résultat._


	17. Rock'n'roll party

**Chapitre 17 : Rock'n'roll party**

* * *

Rose cherchait Kanaya sans la trouver depuis plus d'une heure, après avoir reçu un message plutôt sibyllin l'informant qu'elle « Ne Serait Pas Là Aujourd'hui ». En revanche, la jeune femme put trouver son frère assis dans son canapé, en train de traîner sans rien faire. Elle eut un moment de surprise, avant de soupirer, tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle et lui fit un signe de la main.

« salut soeurette

\- Bonjour Dave. Je suppose que si tu es là, c'est que Karkat a décidé de t'abandonner à moi ?

\- yep

\- Cela a-t-il un quelconque rapport avec l'absence de Kanaya pour la journée ?

\- yep

\- Tu pourrais développer ?

\- ils sont moirails tsais donc ils ont besoin de se retrouver parfois pour traîner ensemble

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai. Et, que veux-tu donc faire dans ce cas ?

\- comment ça ?

\- Visiblement, nos matesprites respectifs ont décidé qu'il fallait que nous profitions de cette journée pour passer du temps ensemble. Donc, je répète : que veux-tu faire ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... jai bien une idée... mais

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Ok, faisons ça ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : ils lancèrent le karaoké dans la chambre de Rose, et se firent une compétition de chant sur la bande-son de _High School Musical_ ! Le combat faisait rage ! Dave avait un avantage considérable de quelques heures supplémentaires d'expérience, mais Rose n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre sans combattre ! Impossible de savoir qui allait gagner...

… jusqu'à ce que Roxy n'entre en trombe dans la chambre en hurlant « moi aussi je veux jouer « ! » suivie par une Calliope extrêmement gênée. Passées les premières secondes de stupéfaction complète, Roxy réussit à trouver deux micros supplémentaires, et la compétition reprit de plus belle, cette fois-ci à quatre voix !


	18. Il était une fois

**Chapitre 18 : Il était une fois**

* * *

Une légère brise soufflait sur les jeunes gens qui pique-niquaient tranquillement. Le soleil aveuglant assommait les esprits et le repas abondant engourdissait les membres. L'heure était à la sieste. Du moins, c'était ce que Dave, Rose et Roxy avaient décidé. Kanaya lisait un peu plus loin avec Calliope, tandis que Karkat s'était fait traîné par John pour jouer avec Dirk, Jade, Jake et Jane à colin-maillard. Les trois Strider-Lalonde restant étaient allongés, les yeux fermés, à tenter de trouver le repos.

Soudain, Dave se tourna vers une Roxy bien installée par terre, pour lui murmurer :

« hey rox je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- azy fais péter la question !

\- tu pourrais me raconter une histoire ? »

Cette demande un peu incongrue eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme qui se releva pour le regarder, et constater qu'il se cachait le visage de ses bras – soi-disant pour échapper au soleil – sans pour autant empêcher les autres de voir ses joues rouges. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui donner gentiment un petit coup de pied dans les jambes (histoire d'attirer son attention) avant de lui demander de répéter la question.

« je sais pas... une histoire quoi

\- mais pourquoi ?

\- ben personne ne m'en a jamais raconté avant de dormir alors voilà

\- oooooh ooookay

\- enfin te sens pas obligée

\- non non okay je vais le faire ! »

Elle se racla la gorge à la recherche d'une histoire à lui raconter, alors que Rose, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation, se rapprochait discrètement pour pouvoir entendre aussi le récit, sans oser l'avouer. Dave avait posé sa tête sur la cuisse de Roxy, qui se mit inconsciemment à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, comme une maman le ferait à son garçon. Le jeune Strider trouvait cela très agréable et rassurant.

x

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, voici l'histoire que Roxy raconta.

 _Il y avait un chat qui avait un secret. Il aurait pu le dire à sa maîtresse, mais non, il le gardait secret. Il aurait pu le dire à son maître qui le retrouva, mais non, il le gardait secret. Il aurait pu le dire à son ami le chien, ou à son camarade le robot... Il aurait pu le dire à n'importe qui, mais la sensation du secret sur le bout de sa langue, sans jamais ne le dire était trop agréable pour le faire. Il vivait tranquillement, jusqu'au jour où une sorcière le captura pour lui voler son secret. Le chien et le robot formèrent une alliance pour venir le délivrer, mais la sorcière avait placé un puissant sortilège pour l'empêcher de sortir. Le chien et le robot tentèrent plein de manières de l'aider, en vain. Finalement, le chat trouva la solution : il révéla son secret à ses amis. Le sortilège de la sorcière se leva, et ils purent repartir chez eux tranquillement. Le chat découvrit un nouveau sentiment : la joie de partager quelque chose de fort avec ses amis. Fin._

x

Tandis qu'elle racontait son histoire, Roxy vit Rose s'approcher pour s'installer de l'autre côté de Roxy. Et doucement, Dave et Rose s'endormirent, tandis que Roxy caressait leurs cheveux en profitant du beau temps.


	19. Un kilomètre à pieds

**Chapitre 19 : Un kilomètre à pied**

* * *

Deux jeunes gens qui avancent dans les bois,

Un deux trois, un, deux pas

Deux jeunes gens qui ne veulent que se promener

Un, deux, trois kilomètres à pieds

x

John et Jade partent en vadrouille

Pas question de rentrer bredouille

John et Jade n'ont pas peur de la marche

Pas question d'être lâche !

x

La journée est loin d'être finie

Ils seront rentrés avant la nuit !

La journée est loin d'être pleine

Ils sauront ménager leur peine.

x

L'ombre des bois est comme une invitation

À flâner sans but et sans raison

L'ombre des bois comme lieu de repos

À oublier un moment tous nos maux.

x

Deux jeunes gens qui ont décidé de sortir

John et Jade, pour ne pas languir

Deux jeunes gens qui ont créé un monde

John et Jade, pour oublier une seconde

x

Les combats, les morts, la peur, les défis, les départs, l'horreur

Les corps qui s'entassent et les cœurs qui se lassent

Et le sang qui colle aux mains et aux vêtements

Et les larmes qui coulent comme un ruisseau

Et le besoin urgent de repos

x

John et Jade qui se promènent dans les bois

Personne ne leur en voudra

John et Jade qui ont besoin de parler

Personne pour venir les déranger...


	20. Retrouvailles

**_Chapitre 20 : Retrouvailles_**

* * *

Terezi commençait à se dire qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais sa moirail avant que tout ne soit aspiré par le trou noir. Elle n'avait pas réussi à revoir Aradia et Sollux (du moins, les siens), et les clones se laissaient aspirer sans se battre, petit-à-petit, par ce qui semblait être l'annihilation de leur existence. C'était un spectacle déprimant : Terezi n'avait qu'une envie, retourner sur Earth C avec les autres. D'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps passait pour eux tandis qu'elle était dans cette sphère sans espace ni temps.

Comment retrouver Vriska là-dedans ?

Peut-être qu'il valait mieux renoncer et rentrer à la maison ? Après tout, les autres l'attendaient, Terezi le savait... Et eux, elle était sûre de pouvoir les retrouver. Peut-être que oui, peut-être qu'il était trop tard pour Vriska...

Terezi se posa près d'un débris et soupira longuement, ne voulant pas encore tout à faire renoncer à ses recherches. Elle devait bien être QUELQUE PART ! Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ait disparu comme ça...

« Alors ma vieille, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- VR1SK4 ?

\- La seule et l'unique !

\- J3 T'41 CH3RCH33 P4RTOUT ! OU 3ST-C3 QU3 TU 3T41S ?

\- Ici et là, tu sais 8ien que je s8 plutôt versatile...

\- T'3S B3T3 !

\- Je sais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?

\- J3 T3 CH3RCH41S.

\- Awwwwwwww ! Tu es trop chou !

\- TU 3T41S D1FF1C1L3 4 TROUV3R, HONN3T3M3NT.

\- Je cherchais mon chemin, mais c'est pas comme s'il y avait des pancartes pour se repérer !

\- H3H3H3 !

\- Tu m'as manquée ma vieille...

\- TU M'4S M4NQU3 4USS1. 4LL3R, R3NTRONS.

\- Je te s8 ! »

Terezi prit la main de Vriska avant de redémarrer sa fusée pour rentrer sur Earth C.

Tout le monde les attendait.


End file.
